


What are you doing Jaeger?

by HeichouMFBadass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut OR IS IT?, Smut letdown, Wouldbe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouMFBadass/pseuds/HeichouMFBadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by and quotes from the crack vids of Shingeki no Kyojin by: ShinigamiEater</p>
<p>Eruri is mentioned at the end!</p>
<p>Rated T for coarse language, Levi’s general Badassedness and adult themes (mild only)<br/>Words: 701<br/>ENJOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing Jaeger?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So Hi this is my first published fic. I really hope you like it.  
> Please give me feedback so I can make my writing more enjoyable for you  
> also im Australian so I may spell things different to you, Don't judge me
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I, HeichouMFBadass, DO NOT own SNK in any way shape or form. If I did I would not be writing fanfic, I would just be canonising all our favourite ships. Nor do I own the youtube videos quoted. HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS STORY, so please don’t plagiarise it.  
> So without further ado I present  
> WHAT ARE YOU DOING JAEGER?

“What are ya doin’ down there Jaeger? Readin’ a book? Singin’ some songs? Suckin’ some dick?”  
Levi called out as all five foot three of him sauntered down the stairs, to Eren’s chamber. The muffled moan of pleasure that floated up to his ears stopped him in his tracks.  
‘Hmm… probably just Jaegers idea of a sassy comeback’ Levi figured and continued his cautious decent.  
“I was just kiddin’ Jaeger, quit horsing around. Go saddle up, we’re next for patrol. Oh and find Arlert and bring him too. He does actually pull his weight unlike some cocky-assed shits who like to make their comrades look like total bitches as they bust their asses tryin’ to protect him.” Levi continued to rant as he alighted at the bottom step. Another low moan filled the air.  
“Come'on Jaeger. You got’s to go do’s the thing, and Kill’s the titans” Levi whined and flicked on the light switch, his eyes landed on a confronting scene.  
Eren was kneeling between Armin’s legs, bracing his hands on the edge of his bed. Armin was leaning back slightly with most of his weight resting on his hands. He was watching Eren with a smirk like the cat who had caught the canary. Levi wanted to face-palm. This was not seriously happening.  
“Fuck my life” Levi swore.  
“Mwhat” Eren mumbled around a mouthful of a thick, milky white substance which he had been in the process of swallowing with an overly noticeable gulp. He didn’t bother to break the sultry eye contact occurring between him and Armin, considering it was only Levi talking.  
Armin raised his hand to his lips.  
Eren’s bright eyes darkened, and he watched with hooded eyes as Armin began to slowly lick the same tangy substance off his fingers. Making sure to show this off to Eren by taking each one into his mouth and releasing it with an obscenely wet slurp. Eren gave a low growl and dragged Armin closer to the edge of the bed, bringing Armin’s face within an inch of his own.  
‘Why am I actually watching this?’ Levi was frozen. Not out of pleasure or pain, but of the immensely mortifying feeling of “Why is it always me”.  
He stood stock still just waiting for Eren to start eating Armin’s face, because seriously that look in Eren’s eye was sort of scaring him.  
That moment was completely banished from existence and Levi’s mind when Eren broke the tension by grabbing Armin’s collar and closing the distance between his lips and the other boy’s cheek.  
“Delicious, that was the best cheese fondue ever. Armin how did you get hold of all the ingredients? Especially the white wine, that gave it a beautiful tang. Oh and the main thing when did you learn to cook?” Eren grabbed Armin’s hand and tugged him up off the bed, straightening both of their uniforms. Armin only shrugged in response.  
“FOR FUCKS SAKE. I JUST WITNESSED THE MOST HORRIFYING EVENT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. GO GET ON YOUR FUCKING HORSES WHILE I TRY TO RID MYSELF OF THAT MENTAL IMAGE. I’M GONNA NEED A LOT OF BLEECH TO CLEAN UP THIS SERIOUS JIZZ. I FUCKING SWEAR TO GOD” Levi screeched at the top of his lungs, and for such a scrawny bastard he sure had a set of pipes on him.  
Armin and Eren only snickered and walked up the stairs, leaving Levi with his freak out.  
“YOU FUCKTARDS, WHY DO YOU SHITS HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME. I DON’T EVEN FUCKING DESERVE IT” Levi was still screaming as he tore after the two boys who had left him fuming “IS THIS BECAUSE I’M FIVE FOOT THREE, WELL GUESS WHAT, YOU’RE FIVE FOOT A BITCH. I MAY BE A SHORT-ASS MUTHERFUCKER BUT I CAN STILL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU JAEGER!” Levi ran through the halls racing to get his hands around Eren’s throat.  
“GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY JEAN”  
“But Heichou”  
“DON’T YOU FUCKING HEICHOU ME”

And as he flew past Erwin with his cloak at a 90 degree angle to his back, the commander of the Recon Corps could only laugh and think “Boys will be boys.” Especially HIS boy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. This is my first published fic ever so reviews would be nice. ;) Also I will be bringing out a Hetalia Chaptered fic soon, (When I have sufficient time) Fucking school. Check it out if you want.  
> I’m sure more little oneshots will present themselves eventually.  
> Thanks again for reading, Reviews are love  
> See you next time


End file.
